Security is an essential feature for communication systems involving wireless connections, because the over-the-air nature of wireless transmissions makes the communications more easily compromised. A malicious entity could attempt to receive user plane data (for example, voice or data files) intended for a third party as an eavesdrop. A malicious entity could also attempt to receive control plane data intended for a third party, as a way to spy on activities of the third party. These vulnerabilities can be generally solved by encrypting which prevents user plane and/or control plane data being sent in unencrypted plain text over the air and read by a malicious entity.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.